


Watchtower

by Bandicle



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, College, Crime, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, M/M, Modern, Modern Era, Multi, Teenagers, lgbt male character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicle/pseuds/Bandicle
Summary: The city of Arkadia is a small town filled with a range of citizens from elites, such as the Griffins, to the criminal underground. When Clarke Griffin gets involved with new girl Lexa Woods, will she find she's bitten off more than she can chew?





	1. The Joker to    The Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if warnings apply because I follow U.K. law:
> 
> Smoking & Drinking = 18  
> Sex & Consent = 16  
> Fag = cigarette
> 
> Also, all the characters are over 18 as they are in year two of college / Year 13. 
> 
> Lincoln is 23  
> Bellamy is 23  
> Lexa is 19  
> Clarke is 19  
> Octavia is 18  
> Murphy is 18  
> Jasper is 18  
> Harper is 18
> 
> There is drinking and talk of drugs

** John Murphy **

 

I watched it burn.

 

Gasoline soaking curtains, drenching red leather couches, seeping into designer clothes. Broken glass spilling onto marble floors, wine spilt with it. Smashed chandelier, baseball bat in hand.

 

Smash! Smash! SMASH!

 

He would pay for everything.

 

I flicked my lighter, sparking a flame. Dropping it as I jumped out of the window, taking off running as fast as my legs would carry me. Smoke alarm screaming, burglar alarm cut. Hands gripped onto brick wall surrounding the mansion burning down behind me. Legs propelled over the wall as the ground shook, glass windows burst and smoke poured from the house.

 

I raced across the tarmac, hand on my car door, yanking it open as I dialled his number. His voice groggy at two in the morning, "Murphy? What's happened? Why are there alarms? What have you done?"

I sat in my car, turning the ignition as I watched the house burn in front of me, "I can't explain right now, just, I need to get away. It's now or never."

 

* * *

 

_Nine Months Earlier: October._

 

Alarm screamed at me to wake up, the grotty flat freezing as always. My hands clumsily rubbed my eyes, trying to see through the darkness of the shithole known as my room. I braved the cold as I forced my legs over the edge of my lumpy double bed, feet landing on rough black carpet. I groaned as the chipped blue painted walls finally focused, hands pushing myself up off the bed. My fingers twiddled the stick of the black blind, allowing the light, and the neighbours, to see into my room. I turned clockwise, quickly walking to my wardrobe, pulling out a pair of boxer shorts and a rough towel. I walked round the edge of my bed, heading towards the door of my room, which was opposite my window.

 

I pulled it open, looking to my left to see the chipped door of my Mum's room wide open, exposing her peach walls and threadbare beige carpet. She wasn't in there, which was both a relief and a stress. At least I knew there would be no surprise guests but at the same time, that meant her snores were coming from the living room.

 

Turning to my right, I stepped through the archway into the living space, the kitchen area along the wall of the front of the apartment, which was currently on my left, the archway behind me and the bathroom door straight ahead. Of course, my mother snored on the grubby, fag-burnt greying sofa, which had its back facing me and in front of it was a TV and window, the floor in between was littered with beer cans. In the corner of the room adjacent to the TV, was a dining table with three chairs pushed in front of a window, two seats looking out of the window and one facing the wall of my room, it's back to the side of the sofa and TV.

 

This place was a mess. Cupboards had cracked doors and the used-to-be-white wooden floor had stains and scuffs all over it. The walls were grey, matching the clouds outside the window of our dingy flat.

 

I crept my way into the bathroom, shutting the wooden door behind me. I placed my towel on the closed toilet seat on my left, the sink next to it on the front wall. I shut the blinds covering the window on the wall opposite the bathroom door, shielding out the trouble of the streets. My hands turned the taps of the none-electric shower attached to the bath, which was on the right of the bathroom door. I was disgusted to admit that the shower curtain was starting to green with mould, so I tried to make sure it didn't touch my skin as I lifted my leg over the bath to stand inside the shower.

 

Freezing. It was always fucking freeze.

 

You'd think I'd be used to it by now, the freezing cold water. But no, it still takes my breath away every time. At least it means I don't waste water or spend ages in the shower, I suppose. In and out. Done in five minutes at most, just trying to avoid hyperthermia.

 

Once the water shut off, I scurried out the bathroom, across the kitchen and back into my bedroom. I quickly scrubbed at my body with the rough towel, desperate to put on my clothes and feel warm again. I jumped into black skinny jeans, pulling on a white t-shirt and zipping up a black and grey horizontal striped hoodie. I sat on my bed as I laced up scuffed black and white fake converse, finishing my look with a black beanie, hiding the mess of hair underneath. I glanced at my stubble on the mirror, no time to shave. No point looking in cupboards either for food, I headed straight out the door instead.

 

* * *

 

My eyes scanned the shelves, hood pulled up to hide my face as I found the breakfast bar my stomach growled for. Adrenaline quickened my heart inside my chest, hoping I was hidden behind a small group of rowdy teenage boys as they laughed and joked whilst choosing packets of crisps and haribos on the left of me. I prayed they blocked the view of myself on the cameras and from the shopkeeper. I quickly looked around, making sure nobody noticed me as I grabbed the breakfast bar and buried it inside my hoodie pouch. I looked around again, nobody noticed a thing. I slipped outside the shop, relieved I'd gone unnoticed, finally my stomach could be filled for a little while.

 

The rain hit me as I exited the shop, finally able to breathe as I crossed the road, walking into the alleyway where I could finally fix the hunger inside of me. I leant against the wall, closing my eyes as I took a bite of the chocolate tracker bar, tasting the oats, honey and nuts. It was heavenly and unfortunately gone in a few mouthfuls. I balled the wrapped in my hands and threw it on the concrete, watching it blow in the wind.

 

I patted my pockets, thankfully finding one last fag in my jean pocket with my lighter. I put it between my lips, cupping the lighter in my hands as I sparked it up, breathing in the nicotine and soothing another hunger within me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, watching my smoke clouds drift up to the grey ones above me. I pulled out my flip phone from the other jean pocket, looking at the time: 9:00am. Two hours till class starts. I opened up my contacts, staring at the 'Business' number, feeling conflicted whether to call it or not. I didn't want to go back there, but my hands were tied. I scrolled down to Jasper's number, typing a text:

 

_Need help with some homework?_

 

Of course it wasn't 'homework' I was offering help with. I waited a couple minutes, growing agitated, I need him to say yes.

 

I was about to give up, when it vibrated in my hand:

 

_Ye. B 6 of us._

 

Perfect. I dialled the 'business' number. Heating it ring and ring and ring. He liked to keep me on edge.

 

He picked up on the last ring: "Hey, faggot, what do you need?"

My jaw clenched, I hated turning to him. He's such a piece of shit, "I was wondering if you had any work for me. I got sixty quid for you." I technically lied, telling Jasper to give me ninety so I could keep the difference. I needed the money to eat.

He let time pass by before finally responding, "Yeah, I can sort it. Can give you twenty cash too for a delivery."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'll do it."


	2. Eleven Minutes

** Jasper Griffin **

 

My phone vibrated on my bedside, I quickly bolted out of bed, stomping my trainers on and heading to my bedroom door, already dressed as I slept in the clothes from yesterday. I sprinted across the landing, calling "Teddy, C'mon." As the sleepy Yorkie bounded to life, following me down the stairs. I grabbed his lead, putting it on him and pulling open the front door, racing down the path.

 

My fingers spammed the button for the crossing, spamming the button for the traffic to stop, "C'mon! C'mon!" I vented my frustration, looking at my watch. Eleven minutes, it had taken two to bolt down the stairs and put Teddy's lead on. Teddy sniffed the pavement beside me, sniffing my Zoom Fly Knit Nike Trainers, with the grey tick. I willed the traffic lights to change faster, people starting to gather at the crossing around me. Nine minutes, thirty seconds as the lights finally turned green. I pushed my way through the crowd, a barrage of people pushing a current against me. I ignored their dirty looks as my shoulders barged into theirs; I didn't care.

 

I didn't care that it was raining, soaking through my black sweater as I pulled Teddy down our usual route, the concrete jungle of looming towers forming around us. I kept pushing onwards, desperately trying to run as fast as humanly possible, Teddy excited to keep up. He loved it. He didn't understand the importance. He didn't understand my frustration when I had to tell him to sit at yet another red light.

 

A minute left as we raced up the killer hill, desperately trying to reach the cross road lights at the top. My lungs and legs burning, my heart racing, a sickness in my stomach. This would be the first time I would make it. I had tried so hard to do this, day after day, pushing myself.

 

Five seconds left, I willed my legs to go just that bit further.

 

Please! Please!

 

BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!

 

...

 

CRASH!!!!!

 

......

 

darkness....

 

Broken glass littering the middle of the road. The lights red but a drunken driver drove through anyway. I remember the sound. He was on the phone to me when I heard it drop. When I heard his last breath. When I heard that car drive straight through him, breaking every bone in his body and killing him instantaneously. I screamed his name down the phone. I could hear them drive off. Hit and Run. Luckily there was a witness, they called the ambulance and I could hear the sirens as I raced towards him. Raced towards the crash seen. Blue lights beat me to it. But they couldn't save him. If only I had set off earlier, if only I left when I said I was going to. We would've been together. I could've done something. Anything! It shouldn't have been him.

 

Bzzzzz! Bzzzzz!

 

My hands rested on my knees. Chest caved in, sunlight drowning out the darkness, vibrations in my pocket bringing me back to now. The present. Teddy licks my fingertips and I see his brown eyes watching me, concerned. He's not the only one. "Are you okay?" A voice asks me and I straighten myself to see a young woman looking at me, she has chocolate brown eyes and dyed red hair, freckles covering her nose and nose ring too, she wore a black denim jacket and skinny dark blue jeans with rips at the knees, on her feet were black heeled boots. I breathed deep, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

The girl scanned me over, "You don't look okay." She then bent down, Teddy turning to look at her as she stroked his beard, "What's this cutie called?"

I put my hands on my hips, still catching my breath and adjusting to reality, "Teddy. He's more my sister's dog than mine."

The girl smiled, giving Teddy a pat on his head before getting back to her feet, "Well, Teddy's very cute." She smiled at me, "I'm Erin."

I nodded, "Jasper." My phone vibrated in my pocket, reminding me of my text, I pulled it out, reading Murphy's name:

 

_Need help with some homework_?

 

I looked up at Erin, "I've gotta take this. Thanks for, uh, stopping, I guess?"

Erin smiled at my awkwardness, shrugging, "No worries, see you around, Jasper."

 

I text back:

_Ye. B 6 of us_.

 

It's a lie, but Murphy doesn't need to know that. All he needs to know is he's getting £90 for sorting me out. Murphy knows nothing. He doesn't know that since Miller has being seeing Jackson, he's given up smoking. He doesn't know that Harper has skipped town after Monty died. He doesn't know Octavia is barely around anymore, she's out doing harsher shit. And Monty, well, he's dead. Everyone in the city knows, everyone but Murphy. And I'm glad for that. He won't look at me with pity. He won't walk on eggshells like my parents. He won't suggest I get therapy or take pills, not the prescribed kind anyway.

 

Rain spits at me, I pull up my hood and look down at Teddy, "Let's head back." I tell him as we make our way back to our apartment block, eleven minute walk away. We live in the outskirts of town, just pat the multitude of skyscrapers, which belong to the lavish businessmen and the rich folk. Arkadia is made up of many apartment blocks, few housing, it's sometimes known as a Post-Modern City. High rises and flash cars, home to some of the best scientists, clubs and criminals. My father is the former and my mother a doctor.

 

I sit on a bench inside the local park, just up the road from my house. Waiting for Murphy to arrive. Checking my phone just as he slides onto the bench next to me, he hands me a plastic supermarket bag with six balls of grass, wrapped in clingfilm. I unzip my rucksack, handing him his money and putting the bag in my bag, keeping out one ball and pulling out my grinder. I rolled two spliffs, Murphy sat beside me in silence, counting his money as I did so.

 

He put his money in his bag as I finished rolling the first spliff, "Here." I said, handing it to him.

He took it off me, putting it between his plump, pink lips as he cupped his hands round the end of the spliff, lighting it up. "So, you having a party?" He asked me before taking a drag.

I shook my head as I licked my spliff shut, smoothing the paper down, "No, not unless getting drunk and high on your own counts." I lit my own spliff.

Murphy blew out a smoke cloud, "No friends?"

I shook my head, "They're all gone." I stood up, "I'll go put Teddy inside and we can walk together to college, if you want?"

Murphy nodded, "Sure."

 

* * *

 

The rain continued to pour as me and Murphy passed a spliff between us as we walked down the built up roads to Arkadia College. Arkadia aka Sky City was a city built with a multitude of skyscrapers, from the poorest residents, like Murphy, to the most elite, like myself, the majority of Arkadia's population live in skyscrapers, ranging from five to twenty-five floors high. It's pretty at night, you can see the roaring country fields and oceans from the tallest buildings. Of course, a handful of people live in houses on the outskirts of the city, but not very many Arkadians live in houses.

 

"So," Murphy begun as we approached the gates, "What've you got today?"

I sighed out of boredom, "Physics first and then Chem. Boooring. At least I finish at dinner though."

Murphy nodded, "Yeah. I have Food tech then photography-"

"How come you're here so early?!" I cut him off, looking at him like he was insane seeing as he was here at 9:30 when his lesson starts at 11:45.

Murphy just shrugged, "I needed to make some cash."

 

I took the last drag of the spliff, stomping it out as we stood at the steps of the college, the car park heaving. Most people were inside. Most except one: a motorbike swung into the car park, screeching to a halt in front of the stairs. Dressed in leather knee high boots, a leather jacket and a checked pencil skirt, a girl got off the bike. She shook her curly light brown hair free. Green eyes looked me and Murphy up and down, red lips pursed as she did so. She stepped up to us, "Which one of you is going to show me to the Head's office?"

Murphy smirked, "He's got class, so I guess it'll be me. I'm John, who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Lexa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Lexa! 
> 
> So Clarke and Jasper are brother and sister, Clarke is the eldest by a year. 
> 
> Also, the titles of the chapters are song lyrics, so knock yourselves out tryna find the right ones haha
> 
> I think I’m gonna upload this once a week either Thursdays or Saturdays, depends what I decide for my other story, Battle of Demons. Thanks for reading :-)


	3. Baby You’re Disposable

** Clarke Griffin **

 

Fingertips drilled on the wooden arms of the leather chair outside the heads office. Five minutes late to class. Great. Whoever he had in there was talking away, not that it was their fault. If the newbie had been here at nine, like they were supposed to be, everything would be fine. But of course not.

 

"You're destination is on the left." A familiar voice said as I looked over at my left to see joker John Murphy, gesturing towards the heads door. He smirked at me as he saw me waiting, "You been a _bad_ girl, Princess?"

I sighed, feeling my cheeks flush bright red. Great. Of course John Murphy, of _all_ people, had found out about my scandal. My stomach had been churning enough without him adding fuel to the fire. Apparently everyone knew but me that transfer student, Finn Collins, had a girlfriend at uni whilst claiming to love me. He was just using me. To make matters worse, he's been ringing me none stop all weekend, telling me how sorry he is and that he thought that him and Raven were over. I told him it's too late. I wish I'd never got involved with him. The whole thing had just isolated me even more the rest of the people at college, first they hate me because I live in a house, then because my mother's on the council, and now there's a rumour spreading that I knew all along about Finn's girlfriend and I'm a pathetic whore. Great.

 

I rolled my eyes at Murphy, "Shut up, Murphy."

Murphy ignored me, turning round to face a girl. Not just any girl, a girl with forest green eyes and honey skin. Her milk chocolate hair flowed past her shoulders in a luscious waves, cherry lips smiling at me as she walked past Murphy to take a seat next to me. She dressed in thigh high black heeled boots with a navy blue checkered pencil skirt, which finished mid thigh, just covering her bottom. Her pale blue buttoned shirt left the top two buttons undone, revealing her collar bone. She smiled at Murphy, "Thank you, John."

He shrugged, smiling as he casually said, "No problem, see you around, Lexa," He winked at me, "Princess." He spun on his heel, walking away, leaving me and Lexa alone.

 

Lexa turned to look at me, "Princess?"

I sighed, annoyed at the nickname that seems branded into me, "It's a stupid nickname." I smiled politely, "Clarke. Lexa, right?"

She nodded once, "Yes." Her voice was like sweet honey, a little husky too, everything about her drew me in. I always thought Octavia was beautiful, but she had nothing on Lexa. Lexa casually asked, her legs crossed and fingers interlocked, "So, is John your friend?"

I laughed, " _Murphy_? My friend? God, no." I looked at her, saying, "You should stay away from him, he's bad news. He's ruined enough lives-"

"Really? How come?" She pressed for more information, seeming actually interested in something I had to say.

I looked down at my black mid-calf boots, picking at some fluff on my light blue denim skinny jeans, thinking of my brother, "Just, be careful around him. That's all I'm saying."

 

Lexa purses her lips, staring into space, her eyes facing the Head's door as she thought. Her eyes flickered back to me, "So, have you been waiting long?"

I sighed, "Don't get me started. I've been called in to be some sort of tour guide or mentor bullshit, I was told to be here at nine yet the new person is late. And now I'm late for class," I looked at my watch, "ugh, by ten minutes now."

Lexa tilted her head, "So, you like to be punctual then?"

I shrugged, "I mean, yeah, I guess so. What's the point of going to college if you're not gonna be on time?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's true." She smiled slightly, "So, I bet you think the newbie is a right prick, then?"

I groaned, "They're annoying to say the least."

Lexa smiled at my answer, as if she knew something I didn't. Before I could ask what's so funny, the door to the Head's office flew open, Octavia storming out of it. Octavia dressed in black sport leggings with white stripes down the sides and a red hoodie on top, complimenting her vans. Her older brother, Bellamy, chased after her as she disappeared from view.

 

The Head clapped his hands, he was an old man with white hair and a passion for art. He smiled warmly at us, but I never trusted him. He's an elite, just like my family, and I know that there's some secrets waiting to pour out. Mr R. Lightbourne smiled at Lexa and then at me as he said, "I hope you two haven't been waiting long, I'm sorry I overran."

Lexa smiled at Lightbourne, getting to her feet in one swift motion, as she held her hand out for him to shake, "I'm Lexa Woods, thank you for allowing me to transfer here."

Lightbourne smiled, "Honestly, it's a pleasure to have you. You're grades are equivalent to Clarke's here, that's why I chose her to show you around."

 

My cheeks started to burn as I realised I just insulted the new girl without realising it was her. _Great, Clarke, great_. I stood up too, my ears numb to Lightbourne's jargon as my eyes seemed drawn to the side of Lexa's face. Her skin was smooth, her smile lit up the whole building and she was just perfect. Aside from the fact she's not punctual (haha).

 

"So?" Lightbourne asked me.

My brain fumbles for an answer, "I'll show her to class now?"

Lightbournenodded, "Yes, yes you will. I'm sure you two will get along just fine." He then returned to his office, leaving me and Lexa standing there.

 

Lexa shuddered, whispering, "He gives me the creeps."

Now it was my turn to smile, "I think we _will_ get along. Nobody else seems to think so, but I've always felt creeped out by him."

Lexa nodded, then looked down the corridor, "I've got Politics and then Tutorial and finally History, So what do you have?"

I recalled my own timetable, "Medical Science, Tutor and then home. So I guess I'll show you your history class and then leave, unless you want me to walk you to the bus stop because I can always revise?"

Lexa smiled, "Sure."

 

* * *

 

Twelve Forty-Five, Dinner time came as myself and Lexa emerged from the start of the many Tutorials surrounding UCAS and applying to universities. Lexa sighed, "That was boring."

I nodded, "Yeah. Do you know where you want to go?"

Lexa shrugged, "Polis seems good, it's the best of the best. But I could always go to Azgeda, it's just cold up there. Shallow Valley's got the country feel, not too high grades. Then that just leaves Arkadia, a roaring city. Not sure I want to stay-"

"You've only just got here." I laughed as we reached the ground floor, turning out the lift and heading towards the scanners. We scanned our badges and headed out into the car park, Lexa stopped at a motorbike. My eyes widened, "A bike?"

Lexa smiled at my fearful tone, as she ran her hands across the leather seat.

I worriedly said, "Do you know how dangerous those things are?"

She looked up at me, grinning, "It's fine, Clarke."

I shook my head, "No, it's not fine. And I am not getting on the back of that thing - I don't even have a helmet."

Lexa unzipped her rucksack, revealing a black helmet tucked inside, "You can wear this one-"

"And what about you?" I cut her off.

Lexa grinned, popping up the seat of the bike, pulling out another helmet, "There's enough for two. C'mon, Clarke, it'll be _fun_. Trust me-"

 

"Princess!"

 

Oh great.

 

My face dropped as I turned around to see Finn striding over, carrying his bag on one shoulder because he thinks he's cool. He smiled at me, "Can we talk?"

I shook my head, "No. We can’t."

Finn's forehead creased, his brown eyes sad, "I deserve that. Please, Clarke, you can't keep ignoring me-"

"She said she doesn't wanna talk." Lexa cut him off, her tone hostile and snappy as she came to my defence. Finn glared at her, pissed off by her interruption, "Five Minutes, that's all-"

"No." I retorted, "There's nothing left to say. You were shagging me, telling me I'm the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, whilst having a girlfriend. Fuck you, Finn. I said all there is to say” I paused, shaking my head, “I was stupid to think that you’d be any different."

Finn put on his puppy dog eyes, “I’m sorry, Clarke-“

”No, you’re not.” I cut him off, “And the fact you are apologising to _me_ , proves you have no respect for Raven. Even now, you’re trying to use me in you’re games and I won’t be apart of it. I don’t need you, Finn.” I turned my back on him, adrenaline surging through me as I took the bike helmet out of the back of Lexa's seat, pulling it on my head.

 

"You're getting on a bike?" Finn asked, I ignored him, buckling the clasp as he said, "That's insane!"

Lexa fastened her helmet, getting on her bike, hands on the handlebars. I joined her, sitting with my knees at her waist, hands around her waist. I scowled at Finn, "What's insane is you stalking me. A hundred and twenty five missed calls, two hundred and thirty three texts... get a life, Finn."

Lexa revved the motorbike to life, my grip tightening around her waist as she pulled away from Finn, his face disappearing in exhaust fumes.

 

People's jaws dropped as they watched my golden hair blow out behind me; the bike zooming out of the college gates, surging adrenaline through my body. A smile formed on my lips at the excitement of breaking the rules and doing something dangerous. The bike slowed as soon as the college was out of eyesight, Lexa indicating to pull over as she came to a stop.

 

My forehead creased, "Why did you stop?"

Lexa spoke from over her shoulder, "I wanted to check this is what you wanted, Clarke. We can always circle back-"

"No, no. It's fine." I clarified, happy that she cared, "I guess it is kinda fun."

Lexa grinned, "I'm glad you think so. Just tell me if I go too fast, yeah?" She revved the bike back to life, adrenaline and wind making me feel alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally crazy that a few months ago, I was having talks on what Uni to pick and now I’m doing my exams and moving out in a few months. College goes so fast.
> 
> Also, changed the tags slightly:  
> Clarke/Lexa  
> Bellamy/Murphy  
> Octavia/Lincoln  
> Harper/Jasper


	4. Go Ahead, Cry Little Girl

** Octavia Blake **

 

Cold metal bent within my fist as I pushed the door handle down, pulling it open and storming out of the room. I was done. Done listening to the bullshit of Lightbourne and my brother. I felt betrayed. He collared me, waited for me to walk through the gates and dragged me in the office. Bellamy says he's _worried_ about me, both him and Kane. Fuck em. Fuck em both.

 

"Octavia! Wait!" My brother called as I raced down the corridors, desperately trying to get away from him. " _Please_ , O." He caught up to me as I scanned my badge to get out the door of the college. Regardless, I kept speedwalking through the automatic doors, only stopping at the top of the stairs as I took in the Ford waiting for me. The window rolled down and she took off her shades, blue eyes looking at me as she said, "Hey."

 

Angrily, I turned my body to Bellamy's, glaring, "What the actual fuck?"

Bellamy's eyes were sad as he softly said, "Please, just come _home_. One night, please."

I shook my head, "Fuck. You." I went to walk away, but his hand grabbed my arm, stopping me.

His eyes begged, "Please, O. I've been worried sick about you, just one night."

I took my arm back, glaring at him, "No. I'm not going to go back to that flat and pretend happy families with Kane's whore, Bellamy." Before he could try and persuade me, I ran downstairs, leaving Charmaine hanging as I made my way through the busy carpark and to the bus stop.

 

* * *

 

Gloves smacked into the yellow spots on the blue pads, very punch getting harder and harder. Sweat dripped down my body, baby hairs sticking to my forehead. "Harder! C'mon." Indra yelled at me as I danced around the boxing hall, punch after punch, lips apart as I breathed heavily. Her arm swung at my head and I ducked, going for a body shot with my left arm and then right. Indra put her hands on top of each other, leaning back slightly I kicked the spot again. One, two. One, two. Head hook, body hook, uppercut, uppercut. Power shots, then speed, then power. Run around the hall, quickly, quickly. Take a drink and back to one, two, one, two. Head hook, head hook, body hook, body hook, uppercut, uppercut. Duck, "Keep your guard up!"

 

Cotton rubbed my forehead as I swiped the sweat away, gaining my breath back and arms starting to hurt. A mouthful of water seemed heavenly as my body craved it. Indra stood beside me, "I take it you've seen your brother today."

I took another mouthful, anger still bubbling inside me, despite the hour session being over, "I don't want to talk about it."

Indra nodded, "I see why, but he's family, Octavia. And you know he lost his mother too."

I sighed, turning my back on Indra, mumbling, "I'm gonna go shower."

 

I pushed open the girl changing room doors, stepping inside a cubicle and locking my door. I pulled my sports bra and shorts off, shaking my sweaty hair free as I turned the icy showers on. A sharp breath in until the water started to warm up. Fingertips massaged soap into my hair, trying not to think. I didn't know what to do. I'd bought a small camper van with mum's inheritance, parked it on a hill overlooking Arkadia. It was small, a four birth. A bed at the back and a bed above the cab, a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. It was cozy, but nothing felt like home. Not anymore.

 

The flat especially wasn't home anymore. Not now that Kane, my dad, had invited Charmaine to live with us. Me and Bellamy, even mum knew, that Kane had being seeing her long before mum died. She's been gone three months, I haven't been home since. I hadn't even been in Arkadia since a week ago, didn't even go to Monty's funeral. We were best friends once, but everything ends eventually.

 

The taps shut off and I pulled on my denim shorts and magenta tank top, which hinted at my cleavage. I blow dried my hair using the pipe in the changing rooms, then applied my makeup, using a nude lipstick and thick, black eyeliner wing with layers of voluminising mascara. I had no idea where I was going and I liked it. Life is for living. So I pulled on my heels, folded my gym clothes, put them in my locker, and left the gym.

 

* * *

 

Purple watered fountains jetted water underneath the fanciest club in town: Shadow Moon. The most richest and luxurious business men and women often visited the nightclub, which stood on stilts, fountains below the main floors. The entire building had glass walls, looking out onto the city, The interior was black marble floors and purple lighting. I stepped up to the security counter, a woman wearing a black dress and her hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail looked up at me, "Welcome to Shadow Moon, do you have a card?"

I shook my head, feeling nervous and out of place, I'd never been here before, just watching from across the street instead.

The woman smiled at me, "Your first time?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it is."

The woman looked at her computer screen, "Not to worry. Have you come for the club or the VIP?"

"Just the club."

She nodded, "Not a problem. Do you have ID? Club membership is free, but everyone who enters must have a card. The card allows you to come and go as you please, and sometimes there's deals on events and drink offers."

I nodded, pulling my purse out of my shoulder bag and producing my driver's license.

She scanned it over, typing something on her computer. I felt the minutes ticking by, wondering if I should be here or just turn around. This place was fancy and I was just dressed in shorts and a vest top.

 

The receptionist finally slid my ID back to me, her manicure a black and purple ombré with a holographic topcoat, her fingers had Pandora jewellery and everything about her drew me in. She stood up out of her chair and turned around to print off a black card with glittery purple writing on it. She smiled at me, "Enjoy."

 

My hands trailed over the bannister of the stairs as I walked up to the main floor, a purple glass dance floor in a U-Shape around the stairs held a couple people on it and an empty DJ table opposite me. The lighting was purple too, giving the whole place a mystic feel. I turned around, seeing the back of the room split in two by a grey brick wall. On my left was the bar and the male toilets at the back, as well as the stairs leading back down. On my right was some seats and the female toilets at the back, as well as some stairs leading to the top floor.

 

I made my way to the bar, taking a seat as the barman smiled at me. He dressed in a black shirt and skinny jeans with a black apron around his waist, his light brown hair was in a quiff and he smiled at me as he asked, "What can I get you?"

I shrugged, a little flirtatious, "Whatever you want."

He returned my flirty smile, turning around to his illuminated purple, silver drinks cabinet. He grabbed bottles of who knows what, mixing them all together and poured a lilac cocktail with a pink umbrella in it. He slid it over to me, "It's the speciality, for a special girl, enjoy."

 

My lips pressed against the glass, feeling icy drink on my tongue. Passionfruit and Strawberries woke my tastebuds, drinking the purple drink. My hand went for my purse, "How much?"

"It's on the house." A husky voice said, as a man sat next to me. His warm brown eyes twinkled under the purple lights, dark stubble on his face but no hair on his head. He dressed in a black suit with no tie and open top buttons, hinting at his abs and bare chest. He looked at the Barman, "Whisky on the rocks, please."

 

I couldn't stop staring at his perfect jawline or the thick eyebrows; he was the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Keyword: _man_.

 

He took a swig of his whiskey, resting his arms on the bar as he sat in his purple cushioned seat. He saw me staring and smiled, "I haven't seen you here before."

I shrugged, my eyes glued on his, "Thought I'd try something new... so, do you own this place or something?"

He shrugged, smiling softly, "What if I did?"

I smiled, resting my elbow on the bar, leaning my neck on it, "I'd say you have pretty nice bar. And, thanks for the drink."

His smile grew slightly, "Well, I'm glad you like it; I designed it all myself."

I flirted, "Impressive. Still, I bet the Basement gives you a run for your money."

He chuckled slightly at my joke, a reference to the usual dance club I attend, "I mean, if it's where beautiful girls like _you_ go, then it's already better than my club."

Pink coloured my cheeks, "Smooth talker as well as a business man... what's the catch?"

He shrugged, "Dinner?"

My forehead creased, slightly confused, "Dinner?"

He nodded, "Yeah, let me take you for something to eat. It's almost four and this place doesn't get busy until eight. So, would you join me to get dinner?"

I shook my head in disbelief, "I-I don't even know you're name...? You don't know mine either..."

He smiled, holding a hand out towards me, "Lincoln."

I took his strong hand in mine, his larger than mine as I shook it, "Octavia."

He smiled complimentary, "Octavia, a unique name." He changed our handshake so his hand held my fingertips, my knuckles facing upwards as he asked, "Well, Octavia, would you do me the honour of joining me for a meal?"

 

Following a stranger for a meal and getting into their car, is probably one of the most dangerous things you can do. But something in his eye invites me in and so I sit in the backseat of his limo with him, as his chauffeur drives us to our meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s up later, I had to rewrite it because the first version wasn’t good.


	5. Hell Raising, Hair Raising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:   
> Homophobia   
> Smoking  
> Bad Language

** John Murphy **

 

Cleaning product burnt my nose as I sprayed it over sticky tables, scrubbing who knows what off of the dark wooden tables within the strip club. The stage sat in front of me, the bar up some stairs behind me, Bellamy was clanking glasses and bottles as he restocked the fridge. I hated working here. I hated the sleezy old men that would gawp at the young girls here, girls who had no choice; consumed by drug addiction and poverty, their only way of survival was to dance in lingerie for men old enough to be their dads, grandads even.

 

I sighed. The final table cleaned. Round tables and chairs gathered around the stage, black leather booths at the back of the room, the stairs to the bar right of the stage. The whole club had black tiled floors and red walls, the lighting also red. Overall, the place was quite fancy and luxurious to look at, but like most elite things in Arkadia, it's centre was corrupt.

 

I sighed, making my way up the small flight of stairs to the bar, where Bellamy stared down at his black iPhone 6, his forehead creased and a sad look in his eye.

 

"Trouble in Paradise?" I asked, my tone slightly jokey as I placed the cleaning shit on the bar, continuing, "Girlfriend trouble?"

Bellamy shook his head, sighing, "No, me and Riley, my _boyfriend_ , are all good."

My forehead creased, "Boyfriend?"

Bellamy nodded, flipping his phone in his pocket, "Yeah, I thought you knew?"

I shook my head. I had never known that Bellamy was gay, he certainly didn't match the stereotypes. His strong muscles and dangerous jaw line, the way he stood his ground and had a fire in his belly. I know he dressed trendy, black jeans and some t-shirt, but not to the extent of stereotypes. Looking at him, you'd never know. Looking at him... hearing him say he had a boyfriend, seemed to send a range of emotions through me: excitement and jealousy.

 

I swallowed. Fear.

 

I shrugged, "I didn't. But if he's not bothering you, what is?"

Bellamy groaned, leaning back slightly on his feet, "Octavia."

_Octavia_. One of the most attractive girls at school, she was beautiful. Crazy, too. Wild. Every boy in Arkadia had fantasied about her at some point, it was hard not too. She didn't give a shit either and that's what made her even more attractive. Of course, nobody dared to fuck with her, if they did, they'd have to face Bellamy's wrath. And _nobody_ wanted that.

 

"What's she done now?" I asked him, catching him bite his lip slightly as he thought. Again, I swallowed.

Bellamy scratched his eyebrow, "It's just difficult since, since mom died. I get it, why she's angry with Kane. But at least she _has_ a parent. Mine skipped when I was born, I'd give anything to have someone looking out for me, y'know? And even if she hates Kane, why's she punishing me?"

 

I nodded, unsure of what to say. I had a mom, a crackhead, but still. My dad died a few years ago, I miss him every day. I miss my mom too.

 

I awkwardly took a step back, "It's seven already, I'll go tell Tracey to open up."

Bellamy nodded, taking the cleaning shit and putting it out of sight under the bar.

 

I turned around, walking through the double doors on the wall opposite the bar, the desk area lit up with Tracey fumbling around. I walked round to face her, computer in front of her and lockers behind her. Tracey smiled at me, her red hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in black trousers and a blazer, which hid her stomach but showed off her cleavage. Her red lips sparkled under the lights, "Time already?"

I nodded, "Yeah. And don't forget, you get any dickheads, me and Bell will deal with them."

She smiled, "Of course, but I think it'll be alright. Just bring us your cocktail, yeah?"

I nodded, returning her smile before returning to Bellamy, "Sure."

 

* * *

 

Finally, another shift over. The club finally cleared out at two in the morning, all the rowdy men kicked out. Gone. The girls can finally rest and so can me and Bellamy.

 

Rain spits at me as I stand in the alleyway behind the club, sparking up a fag and rubbing my eyes. Tired. Always fucking tired. Hair gets caught on my fingers as I rake my right hand through it, my left holding the fag between my lips, inhaling deeply. I don't wanna go home. Tired. Tired of the beer bottles and the arguing, just want it all to stop.

 

Bellamy steps out the back door, which leads from the bar to the alleyway. His keys jangle as he turns them in the lock, the shutter sounds as he pulls it down over the door, crouching down on the left of me to padlock it shut. My eyes stare at the brick wall in front of me, exhaling as I flick the ash.

 

Bellamy stands up, hands on his hips, "It'll kill you, y'know."

I shrug, taking another drag, "Fuck it."

Bellamy rubs his stubble, holding his right hand out to me, "Give us one?"

A smile twitches on my lips as I hand him mine, I playfully repeat his words, "It'll kill you, y'know."

He puts it between his lips, the light from the streetlights catching his eye, "Fuck it."

I grin, eyebrows raised slightly in amusement as I pull out another fag from my dwindling supply, sparking it up and inhaling, both of us exchanging smoke clouds.

Bellamy leant against the wall opposite me, sighing in pleasure as he threw his head back against the wall, blowing smoke towards the sky, "Riley wants me to quit. And I am trying, but fuck me, today's been stressful."

I winked at him, "I won't tell if you don't."

 

He put hand on my shoulder, my heart starting to pick up inside my chest, "I owe you." He took his hand back, "Do you wanna lift?"

I shook my head, I couldn't show him that I only lived a couple streets away from here, in the shit side of town. What would he think? "No, thanks for the offer though."

Bellamy nodded, "Alright, well, be safe, Murphy." He turned, leaving me alone in the alleyway as he headed to his car.

 

Fuck.

 

My heart still pounded in my chest and my head swirled. Bellamy fucking Blake. I hated the way he made me feel.

 

I finished my fag, stomping it out in the alleyway. Hood up, earphones in and off I went. Walking the dark streets of Arkadia, keep your head down. Don't draw attention to yourself. Just keep moving.

 

One more street to walk, that's it. Ignore the nearby sirens, the screaming children and the drunken cheers from teenage boys in their gangs. They stand on the corner of the street, four of them. Dressed in black tracksuits, Nike and Adidas. Weed blowing through the air and bottles of bud in their hands. I see their eyes on me as I near, just keep your head low. Don't look at them, even though they're staring at me. I hold my breath as I pass. I hold it. Pulse beats loud in my ears, my lungs aching. Hairs stand on the back of my neck and my palms clam up:

 

" _John_...? Is that you?"

 

Fuck.

 

I stop in my tracks, paralysed at the familiar voice from one of the boys in the gang.

 

The wind blows my hood down and I take out my earphones. Fear.

 

"It is you!" The voice gushes, I hear him slap one of his friends on their arm, "I told you it was him!"

I try to steady my breathing as I turn round to face him. I can barely see his face, but his dark eyes catch in the moonlight. Curtis. He steps forward, "Yo, I was thinkin bout you other day. Saw your mum actually, she's lookin rough." He laughed and so did his dickhead mates.

I shrugged, unable to speak.

 

Curtis took another step towards me, his friends following his advancement like a pack of wolves. He grinned, "What the fuck you doin round these ends?"

I shrugged, my head low again, "We moved house."

Curtis was now an arm length away from me, I could smell the booze on his breath and the smoke from his spliff, "Ah, shit! Y'know, we heard about your faggot father dying. Nasty business, that. Still, seems you're mum's found new life, yeah? Saw her round Red, she was givin me the eye."

 

I swallowed, retaliation was useless. Sometimes it's better to keep quiet. _Bite your tongue, Murphy._

 

"Maybe you should go to Red," he passive-aggressively said, "You might become a _man_ then, no wonder you're dad died, probably the shock of having a nancy boy like you." He leant close to my face, hissing, "It's disgusting."

 

"Hey, is there a problem?" A voice called from the road, Curtis turning to look at the black car that had pulled up beside us. My heart leaping slightly as I saw Bellamy sat in the Driver's seat. Curtis slapped my shoulder, my body jumping slightly at his touch, "Nah, brother, we all good." Curtis turned back to me, smashing his fist into mine, his fingertips digging into my shoulder and his eyes scowling at me as he said, "Been good speaking to you, see you round, John." He let go of me, sauntering off with his friends.

 

Bellamy looked at me, "Get in."

I didn't say anything, my heart still racing for the second time this night but for a very different reason. I pulled open the door of his car, slamming it shut as I got in, clicking the seatbelt as he started his engine. "You stalking me?" I tried to joke, but my voice was still shaky.

Bellamy didn't join in, is voice serious, a little pissed off, "Who were they?"

I shrugged, "People I knew from school, don't worry about it."

Bellamy angrily chewed his lip as he parked his car in front of my block of flats. He pulled up perfectly and then looked at me, "If they're giving you trouble, tell me."

I sighed, pushing open the car door, "Don't worry about it."

I shut the door, Bellamy looked at me through the window, "Be safe, Murphy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Murphy is bi in this story, but he’s dealing with the homosexual side of him. I am Bi myself and it’s not always easy.
> 
> I obviously don’t support the views of “Curtis” - love is love.
> 
> Here are some links to some UK Helplines:
> 
> \- Switchboard (LGBTQ+):  
> https://switchboard.lgbt/
> 
> \- Mind:  
> https://www.mind.org.uk/information-support/guides-to-support-and-services/crisis-services/helplines-listening-services/
> 
> \- NHS:  
> https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/stress-anxiety-depression/mental-health-helplines/


	6. Speed So Fast

** Clarke Griffin **

 

Alarm sounded, vibrating on my bedside, followed by the rush of Jasper's trainers charging down the stairs as they did every morning.

 

My approach to the mornings was much more relax. I groaned, opening my eyes as I woke in the centre of my double bed, comfy pillows under my head and a warm, thick duvet begging me to stay. I sighed. Forcing myself to sit up, my eyes focusing on the room, warmed by sunlight. Yawning, I stretched and swung my legs over the left side of my bed, feet touching the beech wood floors, hands grabbing the blue curtains and pulling them back, light pouring in. Rubbing my face, my feet walked across the red, blue and green squared rug, stepping up to my wardrobe at the end of my bed.

 

White woollen jumper, skinny blue jeans with my usual belt and a nice white vest top laid on my bed. Fresh, matching white underwear pulled onto my body. Everything had to be perfect. I walked round to my bedroom door, pulling it open and seeing Jasper's door open opposite me, his curtains still closed.

 

White socks walked to his room, his room with laundry piling up inside. I pulled back his curtains on the wall on my left, seeing the empty house opposite me. The yellow curtains open, yet nobody home. Jasper missed his friend, she just disappeared after the funeral, been gone weeks. I know he flicks between ringing her and Monty. I worry about him.

 

BEEEP. BEEEP.

 

The sound of car horn catches my attention, my eyes look down to see a jet black sports car out my window, the roof down and a girl sat with signature red lipstick, leather jacket and designer shades, looked up at me, waving with her perfect manicure. My phone phone vibrated in my hand, a text flashing across the screen:

 

_Lexa_ :

_Let's go get breakfast_ ;-)

 

_Breakfast_? What _is_ Lexa doing here? Whatever, I guess it beats eating cereal alone. My mom and dad had already gone to work, Jasper had taken the dog out, so I guess it'd just be me. A little excitedly, I exited Jasper's room, heading downstairs, quickly grabbing my rucksack, which I'd packed last night, and pulling on my regular boots. Keys jangled as I grabbed them from the key hooks, unlocking and then locking the door once outside.

 

The sun shone above me, nice for autumn. I walked down my garden path, Lexa took off her sunglasses, shaking her hair free as she smiled at me, "Good morning, Griffin."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help smiling as I walked round the car, pulling open the passenger door and sitting down on the luxurious leather seats. "What car is this?" I asked her once my belt was on.

Her hand rested on the gearstick, "It's a Mazda MX Five, about thirty k. Its unleaded, manual." She shrugged like it was nothing, moving on casually, "You can hook your phone up to the USB, put what you want on, there's four speakers, so you can really feel the bass."

I shook my head, a little nervous over my music taste, "You choose something, Driver's Privilege."

Lexa shrugged, grabbing her phone, the latest IPhone X, she scanned her thumb print and opened Spotify, a few seconds later the sweet sound of Oasis came through the speakers, she put her phone down and smiled at me, "You an indie girl, Clarke?"

I smiled, "Who doesn't like Oasis?"

She nodded, starting her engine as we pulled away, "Right answer."

 

Air blew through our hair as the car sped through the streets of Arkadia, tunes blasting through the stereo and my hands dancing in the wind to the beat. This car was a work of art and so was Lexa as I watched her lips slightly pursed as she focused on the road, her fingers tapping on the wheel slightly to the beat of the music. Every once in a while her lips would press together and her cheeks puff out slightly as another road user pissed her off. Everything about her had me in awe.

 

Lexa flicked her indicator as we slowed down near Shadow Moon Nightclub, pulling into the car park beneath Moon Towers. My forehead creased as she scanned a badge to enter the car park beneath the block of flats, "You live here?" I asked.

Lexa nodded, driving up the ramp two more levels, before reaching another gate, she scanned her card again and we entered a smaller garage. Ten Rich, expensive vehicles sat inside, four on the wall at the back of the garage, three more spaces on either side. Lexa parked the car on the left, in between a bike and a cheaper car. The majority had 2019 reg plates, meaning that this garage was full of hundreds of thousands of pounds in vehicles.

 

Lexa pressed a button and the roof came up, the ignition turned off and her stereo stopped playing. I looked at her, "Are these all yours?"

Lexa pointed to her left, towards a black motorbike, "The bike, a Twenty-Nine Honda CB Three Hundred R, and," she pointed to her right, towards a silver, smaller car, "a Hyundai i ten S, for everyday use. It's about ten k, so it doesn't matter too much if anything happens."

"Jesus," I sighed in awe, "How do you afford all these?"

Lexa shrugged, "My dad owns a car dealership and a garage, my brother owns a club and all the apartments in this block. My mom owns a makeup company and is a stylist," she paused, smiling cheekily, "so we make do."

"Shit." I said in awe, I knew my family were rich, but nothing in comparison to her.

She nodded, smiling at my face, "I know. It's crazy." She stepped out of her car, "I'll give you a tour."

 

We stood in the middle of the garage, Lexa took me through each the vehicles, the ones opposite her's, her mother's, first:

\- An everyday MG 3, worth just over 12k, in the colour blue

\- A Carpathian Grey Discovery Sport HSE (SUV) worth just over 45k

\- A Black Mercedes-Benz SL-Class worth around 75K

 

Lexa turned us around, showing us the final four cars belonging her brother, equally as expensive:

\- An everyday black Vauxhall Astra GTC (18) £9.5k

\- A BMW M 4 Convertible worth around 66k in a brown, maroonish colour

\- A silver Touareg, a Volkswagen SUV worth around 60k

\- A black Kawasaki ZX-6R motorbike

 

"Are you impressed, Clarke?" Lexa asked me, leaning against the bonnet of her Hyundai.

I turned to face her, still in awe at the wealth and power her family posses, "I'm not sure, just seems a lot. My parents have a car each and so do I, but just the one. Why do you need so many?"

Lexa shrugged, "It's fun, I guess. Rovers for snow, regular cars to blend in and sports cars for fun." She hopped off the bonnet, walking round to her _cheaper_ car, "Still hungry?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

 

* * *

 

Yellow and white checkered table cloths complimented the warm wooden floors and cream walls of Daisy's Diner, which was a few minutes walk from college. Three steaming pancakes with bacon and syrup sat before Lexa, in front of me was poached eggs and bacon. I had never eaten in here, but the food was delicious.

 

Lexa eyed me as she stabbed a piece of pancake, steaming and dripping in sauce as she slowly wrapped her lips around it. She slowly chewed it, eyes still on mine. I had to look away, everything about her was sucking me in. I barely even knew her, but I wanted to. I wanted her. She stabbed another piece, this time holding it out to me, "Try some." She ordered.

Blushing, I leaned across the table, closing my mouth around the warm pancake, syrup around my mouth as my teeth pulled the pancake off of the fork. Tasting it on my tongue, I grabbed a napkin, wiping it from my lips.

Lexa's voice was warm as she asked, "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "Mmm hmm."

She smiled, "Good, I'm glad."

 

"Clarke!" A voice called, pulling me out of the moment as I looked up to see Bellamy walking over to me. Lexa's eyes also moved to Bellamy's but there was a coldness inside them as she examined him. He stood by our table, worried, "Have you seen Octavia this morning?"

I shook my head, Bellamy was always coming to me, I have no clue why, she's Jasper's friend, not mine. "No, I haven't. Why?"

Bellamy raked a hand through his shaggy hair, a pained expression on his face, "We had a mini fight and she didn't come home. I just never know where she is, but she's friends with you, right?"

His brown eyes were sad, I knew how much he loved Octavia, it was killing him the hell she was putting him through, "I'll ask Jasper if he's seen her, okay?"

Bellamy put a warm hand on my shoulder, his eyes smouldering, "Thanks, Clarke."

 

I watched him walk away and so did Lexa. "Who was he?" She asked, her tone dropped a little bit.

I shrugged, eating my own food, "Just a friend."

She nodded, but her eyes seemed a little sad, "Right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluffy chapter, I guess. I like the idea of Lexa being cool and collected, more in control, and Clarke more quiet.
> 
> You can google all the cars listed, I did do a fair bit of research to get the right cars (I think) for the characters.


	7. Taste Your Lips Allow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the age rating to ‘mature’ so be warned

** Octavia Blake **

 

The bed beneath me was far comfier than the usual one in my campervan. It felt like I'd died and gone to heaven, king size with duck feather pillows and a thick duvet wrapped around my body to keep me warm. Black sheets and covers, my eyes saw fresh black carpet and white walls. Windows on both my left and right, blinds firmly shut, remote controlled. Two glass doors on the wall ahead of me, leading to two en suites, one with a shower and one with a bath. A beautiful mirror reflected myself in it as I sat up in the soft bed, a wooden white wall behind me with a pretty painting of flowers above me and wall lights either side of it. This whole room screamed luxury. The room was unfamiliar, but my stomach didn't flip how it usually did after a one night stand. The only clothes on the floor were mine and judging the fact I laid central in the bed, I slept alone last night. Yet a baggy shirt hung off of my body, covering me in a scent that gave me flutters.

 

A door opened from behind me and footsteps walked past the wall behind the bed, as the wall the bed rested on did not stretch across the whole of the room, creating a little corridor between the door and the bed, possibly privacy. His dark hands carried a tray of two glasses, a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and a plate of buttered toast. His eyes were kind as he set the tray on the glass bedside table on my left, "Good morning." He said, his tone husky. He dressed in a smart white shirt and black trousers, a Rolex showing on his wrist as his sleeves were three quarter length.

 

He was undeniably one of the sexiest men I had ever seen.

 

"Morning." I responded, my voice croaky from the drinks and my head swirling. He did take me for dinner, he took me to one of the fanciest places in town: The Stargazer. All of the richest people eat there, the view of Arkadia is to die for and the best chefs serve the most gorgeous cuisine. The wine was evidently just as delicious as the food. But it was his company that my mouth craved the most. He was a gentleman, he didn't even kiss me. My mouth still craves the taste of his plump lips, my heart beating as he sits on the bed beside me, all I want is the taste that his lips allow. I fold my arms to stop them reaching out for him.

 

"I thought I'd make you toast, it's easy on the stomach." He told me, grabbing a piece for himself and taking a bite.

I reached across, grabbing a slice for myself, and saying, "Thank you," before taking a bite. Although it filled my stomach, I was still hungry. I watched his sharp jawline as he chewed, wanting to run my fingers on his protruding collar bone, sticking out from his shirt. I could see his bulging biceps through his shirt and all I wanted was to tear it off and run my fingers over his abs and pecs as my lips pulled on his. I wanted his hands grabbing at my skin and pulling me close as we exchanged saliva. Lust was taking control.

 

He finished his toast and licked his fingers clean if breadcrumbs before his smouldering brown eyes met mine, "Do you need me to give you a ride home?"

 

The moment fell through. Home. What is home? I have no home anymore. Not since mom died. My official address is just a reminder of all the pain that exists, a reminder of my mum's illness and now a sanctuary for Kane and his other woman. We all know he was shagging Charmaine long before mum died, he was selfish. He is selfish. And now my own brother plays happy families with them. That place is not home.

 

But what's the alternative? The camper I bought with my Inheritance? The hill that overlooks Arkadia, where it sits? Is that home? I mean, the view sure is pretty and I spend all my time there. But I don't think that's home either. And the strange beds I sleep in are definitely not home either, nor is the hotel I frequently bring one night stands back to.

 

Home is gone.

 

And so, I breathe in sharp and force myself to say the words I hate as I look over at the digital clock reading 9:30am, "Shit, I'm late." I groaned, getting out of the bed and pulling on my shorts.

He stood up beside me, putting his hands in his pockets as he offered, "I can give you a lift to where you need to be."

I held my vest top in my arms as I gratefully said, "Thank you."

 

* * *

 

It's always raining in Arkadia and my body shivers as I lean against the wall, round the back of the college building, smoke in my lungs as Murphy crouches on the ground beside me. "So what was his car like?" Murphy asks me, taking a drag of his spliff, supposedly on a toilet break.

My fingers raked through my damp hair, "He's got a BM, worth more than we'll ever earn in our lifetime."

Murphy sighed, exhaling smoke, "Shit." He looked up at me, rain in his lashes, "You going to see him again?"

I looked down at the trainers Lincoln leant me, converse too, "I need to give him the trainers back-"

"Is that the only reason?" Murphy cut me off, getting to his feet as he stomped out the end of his spliff.

My eyes looked away from his, he knew me so well, my best friend, despite working for my asshole brother, at least he kept all my secrets, "I mean, he was pretty fit." I grin, teeth biting my lip slightly as my previous fantasy flashes through my mind, the thought of his lips on my neck and his hands on my hips-

 

"Octavia!" Fantasy shattered as both me and Murphy jumped to see the Golden Girl walking over to us, umbrella in hand and forehead creased.

Murphy's hands slipped into his pockets, foot resting against the wall behind him as he smiled at her, joking, "Come for a smoke, Princess? Didn't think that was your thing."

She ignored him, eyes set on me as she came to stand next to us, "Octavia, I need to talk to you."

Murphy pulled out his phone, as I focused on the clouds above me, taking another drag, "Skipping class, Princess?" Murphy teased her.

Clarke dead-eyed him, but didn't respond, taking another step towards me, "Octavia?"

I sighed, looking at Murphy, "I'll see you in a few?"

He turned his back to Clarke, his eyes searching mine, before nodding, "Sure." He walked away.

 

"What do you want, Clarke?" I asked her, boredom in my tone.

Clarke stood there for a moment, rain bouncing off of her umbrella, her teeth chewing the inside of her cheeks as her blue eyes stared at the rain dripping down bricks, "I-I-" she began, but cut herself off, taking a deep breath before her eyes met mine, "Jasper's struggling." She stated, pain in her voice. I'd been flaky with my friends, Murphy is the only one I see because he's good at acting like everything's okay, even when it's far from it. He gives you spliff and chats shit, taking you away from the everyday pressure.

 

Jasper. Me and him used to be so close, the three musketeers. But my mum got sick and I started fading out, then Monty died and shit. Jasper really tried to be there for me with my mom, but I bailed on him when he needed me the most. Shit.

 

Clarke's eyes seemed to cloud over, "He's really struggling, Octavia. He drinks in his room and gets high, he sits by his phone, ringing Harper and Monty. I just don't know what to do. And I know, I know you have your own shit, but, please, just speak to him."

 

Now it was my turn to take a deep breath. Shit.

 

With gritted teeth, I look down at the rain on my trainers and I mutter, "Fine." I look up at her, a drop of water on her cheek, "Fine. I'll speak to him, after class."

Clarke nodded, she stretched her free arm out to me, resting it on my shoulder, "Thank you." She didn't let it drop, instead she added, "Bellamy misses you, Octavia-"

"He spoke to you?" I bitterly asked, pissed off at my brother for interfering yet again.

Clarke's arm fell by her side, "Yeah. Just give him a call. Hear him out-"

"It's none of your business, Clarke." I snapped, cutting her off.

Her eyes held mine for a moment before she let them go, "I know, I'm sorry." She took a step back, "I best go back to class, see you, Octavia."

"Bye...." I breathed as she left me all alone in the freezing rain, taking the last drag. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile and idk when the next chapter will be posted, it’s just a bit of fun


End file.
